Os instantes entre o céu e a terra
by Bel Weasley
Summary: Começaram com a perfeição. Mas a perfeição não começara com eles. Severus Snape/Lily Evans. Songfic.


Os instantes entre o céu e a terra

---

_Ao lado do cipreste branco_

_À esquerda da entrada do inferno_

_Está a fonte do esquecimento_

---

22:00

Ela tinha pena dele. Lily diria que ele é que tinha pena de si mesmo.

Ela segurou com força sua mão, os dedos envolvendo os seus como se desejasse que aquele contato nunca tivesse fim.

E havia aqueles olhos. Os olhos que tanto o incomodavam.

Lily Evans não podia ser descrita em breves palavras – era contínua e não permitia espaço para respirar entre seus múltiplos aspectos. Ela não aceitava fragmentação.

---

05:32

"Obrigado por me livrar da minha ridícula obsessão..."

Ouviu o som alto do relógio de bolso batendo contra o chão de pedra. Os olhos verdes dela ainda caíam sobre ele. E, de uma forma estranha, ele ainda os sentia enquanto ela se afastava.

Mirou seu reflexo fragmentado no vidro do relógio dourado.

Nunca terminou a frase. Não que ela não fizesse sentido por si só. Lily Evans tinha o dom de compreender as coisas que ele não dizia. Era como eles eram. A questão eram as palavras. Porque falar simplesmente em _amor_ parecia não traduzir a profundidade de onde saíra aquilo.

A frase ficou ecoando em seus ouvidos. Por minutos, anos, no fundo não fazia muita diferença. Não era como se fosse observar a corrida dos ponteiros para ter certeza. O relógio estava quebrado, parado naquele exato instante em que tudo aconteceu.

Não, o tempo para ele estava parado há muito tempo. Estagnado. E ele preferia assim. O vidro trincado, nenhum som. O silêncio do tempo era para Severus uma bênção.

---

05:32

"Os Potter..."

Severus não conseguiu registrar mais nada.

Queria olhar para dentro de si. Enxergar o que doía e destruir-lo. Destruir cada partícula daquele amor-doença. Deixar que ela se fosse, permitindo, assim, que ele também partisse.

---

19:41

"Quem fez isso com seu nariz?"

"Não é da sua conta, trouxa", o garoto ergueu a camisa para cobrir o rosto. Sentia gosto de sangue.

"É por isso que todos te odeiam", ela sorriu, como se não ouvisse as próprias palavras. "Ninguém quer ser seu amigo".

"Você também não tem muitos amigos", ele retrucou, a voz anasalada.

"Não preciso de _muitos_ amigos".

Foi o diálogo do primeiro encontro. Demoraria muitos anos até ele descobrir que ficara apaixonado por aquelas palavras. Com tempo, percebeu que a sinceridade que a tornara irresistível não tinha fascínio algum. Era mais um obstáculo na difícil relação dos dois.

---

05:32

Algo ia se acabando dentro dele. Pensou que fosse perder o senso de realidade. Pensou que nunca mais sentiria nada. Jamais seria novamente um ridículo sentimental. E o tempo ia passar e levaria tudo. O tempo.

O tempo nunca passou.

Aparentemente, não brigou com o amor. Viu apenas ruir seus sonhos. Ela diria que tinha largado a esperança, fechada em algum livro grosso e empoeirado. Ela sempre achara que os livros guardavam coisas estranhas. Um livro fechado em qualquer lugar. Era como se não existisse. Era melhor assim.

Acreditar dava trabalho, tomava tempo. (Não que ele estivesse sem tempo, o tempo agora era excessivo, um incômodo hóspede que rapidamente ocupava todo o espaço.)

Esperou não esperar nada. Queria silêncio. Congelamento.

---

20:17

"Faz diferença ser nascida trouxa?"

Ela ergueu a borboleta amarela nos dedos. Como um desenhos idealizado por um artista. O sol incendiando seus cabelos vermelhos e formando sombras sob seus olhos. Ela fingia não olhar para ele. Fingia que era apenas uma pergunta. Mas não era.

Óbvio que fazia diferença. Não para ele. Não para ela. Cedo, Severus já sabia que as coisas são como são, não importa o quanto quisesse adaptá-las, sincronizá-las com o compassado leve de seu coração.

Claro que fazia.

"Não", e olhou para a grama, tentado achar algum apoio dentro de si. "Não faz diferença alguma".

---

05:32

Morrer para viver.

Morrer... Com o tempo parado, não tinha medo de morrer. Ela diria que amor e vida eram a mesma coisa. Ela gostava de romantizar.

Amor e vida eram separados por um enorme muro de pedras, guardado por um pelotão que vigiava de altas torres entre as núvens. Amor e vida não eram a mesma coisa. "Obrigado por me livrar da minha ridícula obsessão..."

Por nada. Livrar de quê? No fim, nem amigos eram. Nem amigos. No fim, não tinha sido tão complicado se perder dela.

Não se pode livrar alguém do amor. Mas pode-se livrar alguém daquela reconfortante sensação morna. A aceitação. Pode-se livrar alguém da aceitação sem condições. Dos sorrisos. Da cumplicidade. Pode-se livrar alguém da presença. Do fio de cabelo de cobre escorregando entre as páginas do velho livro de poções. Mas não, não se pode livrar ninguém do amor.

Mas amar e viver não eram a mesma coisa. Estava morto há mais de uma década e ainda amava. Nada de novo aconteceu.

---

21:37

"Prefiro relógios com números", a menina analisou. "Não gosto de ponteiros". Estava deitada sob a sombra espaçosa do cipreste, a saia do vestido branco espalhada, os pés apoiados no tronco da árvore.

Severus olhava para os fragmentos de céu cortados pelos galhos cinzentos.

"São relógios de trouxas. Bruxos usam relógios desse tipo", explicou, observando os finos dedos dela erguerem o relógio dourado. O vidro refletiu rapidamente um raio de sol.

"Você ganhou da sua mãe?"

Severus suspirou e estendeu a mão para recuperar o relógio de bolso.

"Não. Meu avô quis que ficasse comigo quando morreu".

"Eu achava que bruxos não morriam como gente normal".

---

23:22

"... achei que éramos amigos? Melhores amigos?", ele falava, apressando o passo para acompanhar a jovem ruiva que andava à sua frente. As palavras pareciam escorregar de sua boca sem real vontade de saírem.

"Nós somos, Sev, mas eu não gosto de algumas das pessoas com quem você tem andado! Sinto muito, mas detesto Avery e Mulciber! Mulciber! O que você vê nele, Sev, ele é assustador! Sabe o que ele tentou fazer com Mary Macdonald outro dia?"

Ela parou. E agora olhava para ele. Lily inspirou profundamente, os olhos verdes rapidamente se enchendo de algo que ele não conseguia decifrar. Decepção?

"Aquilo não foi nada", justificou Severus. A amizade.

---

01:01

"Quero falar com você".

"Já não está falando?"

"Por que você está brava comigo? Eu não comecei aquilo..."

"Eu não me importo mais, ok? Faça o que quiser!"

---

05:32

A pior rotina é a daquelas coisas que nunca deveriam virar hábitos. Tragédias não são naturais. Não podem ser.

---

03:14

Andava rápido e silenciosamente, aspirando profundamente o ar gelado da madrugada. Queria poder congelar por dentro.

Lily, como sempre, falara pouco. Ele quis vê-la morta. Fora patético, como de costume. Porque tinha de ser assim? Ao confessar que não suportava mais a relação dos dois, ela teve o ímpeto de sair. Sem pensar direito, agarrou-a.

Embora soubesse com demasiada clareza que o melhor a fazer era deixá-la ir. Sem implorar por seu amor ou compaixão. Amigos fazem isso quando sabem que é o melhor.

Parou. Tinha voltado ao corredor do terceiro andar. Ela ainda estava lá, os braços cruzados, o corpo apoiado numa parede, os cabelos de cobre despenteados. Severus teve a impressão de que as palavras dela ainda estavam suspensas no ar. "Você é meu melhor amigo". Melhor amigo. Amigo.

No silêncio, concentrou-se no som quase imperceptível do relógio de bolso, cada pequeno movimento dos ponteiros se traduzindo num minúsculo estalido seco.

Olhou novamente para ela. Continuava muda. Os olhos fixos em algum lugar que Severus não tinha como alcançar. Nenhum amigo tem.

---

05:32

A agonia beirava ao intolerável. O cansaço de velhos arrependimentos começara a cansá-lo. A culpa já não tinha mais variáveis para ele. Era uma constante. Assim como o incomodo no estômago.

Os mais de dez anos de conhecimento poderiam ser contados agora em mil vezes que quisera morrer.

Começaram com a perfeição. Mas a perfeição não começara com eles. E, agora, ela estava morta. Ela morta e ele preso num minuto eterno. Naquela madrugada que nunca acabava, com um amanhecer que nunca (e agora sabia, nunca) chegaria.

"Um amigo como você"...

Ele a matara. "Um amigo como você". E ela nunca mais diria nada. "Um amigo como você". Era o grito dos olhos verdes que ele viu – e o tempo parado jamais deixou que ele os esquecesse, o desenho exato de linhas verdes nas íris claras.

Se ao menos o tempo não ficasse parado, se os olhos pudessem apenas mudar, como acontece com tudo que o tempo toca. Mas não, os olhos estavam presos com ele.

Não confunda pessoas com sentimentos. Dói duas vezes mais.

---

_Vou mais além, não bebo dessa água_

_Chego ao lago da memória_

_Que tem água pura e fresca_

_E digo aos guardiões da entrada_

_"Sou filho da Terra e do Céu"_

---

05:33

Ele acordou com um estalido suave na noite fria.

O tempo não passava. Mas ele tinha se acostumado com o canto escuro e empoeirado que o destino lhe reservara. Virtualmente, se acostumou a percorrer os mesmos caminhos, a reviver as mesmas histórias, decorou cada palavra de cada diálogo, cada fragmento de cada suspiro, cada pequena fração de movimento do ponteiro.

Nada mais o impressionava. O mundo vivia uma nova guerra, mas essa não era dele. Ele sentia o braço pulsar à medida que a cor infiltrava sua pele, traços finos, como se alguém estivesse desenhando do outro lado. Nada importante. Apenas os olhos verdes passando por ele. Novamente. Era um novo minuto, mas não uma nova vida.

E, no entanto, ele pôde sentir, naquela noite, que o ponteiro tinha voltado a se mover.

---

05:49

Pelo menos já estava mesmo morto quando teve que cumprir sua promessa.

"Por favor"...

Talvez isso fosse a amizade para ele. Talvez ele estivesse destinado a matar todos que um dia já tivessem lhe estendido a mão.

Ela dizia que ele odiava ser ajudado. Talvez essa fosse a única grande verdade.

Naquela noite, no alto de uma das dezenas de torres de Hogwarts, ele tentou se lembrar dela. Olhou para os olhos verdes, e se forçou a lembrar dela. Por ela, ele continuaria. Por ela. O tempo não se encerraria antes que o sol voltasse.

---

06:01

"Olhe... para... mim"...

---

_Olhe nos meus olhos, sou o homem-tocha_

_E esta é uma canção de amor_

* * *

NA.:Fic dedicada a Kathilda e a Nika, por suas conversas inspiradoras sobre o Severus.

A música é A Fonte, do Legião Urbana.

Porque Snape/Lily é tudo.


End file.
